The Only One
by brazzlefrat
Summary: AUish...Set after season 5, the married life of LL. All fluff! No nasty plot line of the 6th or 7th seasons. It's LUKEANDLORELICHIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

Luke had always wanted kids, if he ever found the right person. Now here he was, standing at the alter right next the most beautiful women he'd ever met. She was the one, the only one.

TWO MONTHS LATER; in August.

Luke and Lorelai were asleep in their normal sleeping position; she was on her side using his shoulder as pillow. He was on is back with one arm under her back and the other strewn over her midsection.

It was a regular Saturday morning, Ceaser was opening so Luke had some time with his wife. His wife, he always liked the fact that Lorelai was his wife. She was the only one who he would like calling his wife.

Luke was woken up by his internal alarm clock at around 5 am. He didn't want to wake Lorelai so he layed awake looking on at his peacefully sleeping wife. The steady rise and fall of her chest was mesmorizing, and soon he drifted back to sleep.

Four hours later he felt Lorelai's feet move against his. He slowly opened his eyes and found her looking admirably up at him. As soon as their eyes met she looked away, but he fixed his gaze to her beaming eyes.

''Good morning beautiful.'' he said gently laying a kiss on her temple.

Leaning into his shoulder more, she turned in his arms and hugged his middle tightly. ''Good morning to you to, handsome,'' she replied.

"So what are your plans for the day?'' he asked, absently stroking her back.

"You know, the usual. Coffee,'' he knodded his head, ''shopping, stop by the inn, oh and the photographer said today I could go pick up the photo albums today,'' she said excitedly.

"How about I come with you? We could go to lunch, stop and see Rory, and pick up those pictures. Sound like a plan?''

"Being married is fun!'' she said through kisses.

After Luke made breakfast, the two were sitting on the end of the bed.

"Sooo,'' Luke drawled patting Lorelai's knee, "I'm going to get in the shower, then we can go pick up those pictures.''

"Well, we could save time and water-'' she was cut off by Luke, ''Yes you can join me in the shower,'' he kissed her softly on the cheek and headed for the shower.

"Lorelai!!'' Luke yelled from up the stairs, ''It's almost noon, let's go.''

Two minutes later Lorelai came nearly falling down the stairs while putting on her black strappy sandals.

''Ok, let's motor,'' she said as she was running down the last two steps. She slipped on her sandals and just as she was coming down the last step she tripped and her purse went flying into the air. Luke reacted quickly and caught Lorelai around the waist a second before she hit the floor. She hung around his neck and laughed histarically into his shoulder.

"Smooth move grace,'' he chuckled.

She lightly slapped his shoulder and he released her from his grasp. She knelt down to pick up the contents of her purse and while she was on the floor, she did up her sandals.

"Ok, here we go, no more falling. For the sake of my back and your sanity,'' Luke said grabbing his keys from the coffee table. Lorelai held her hands up for him to help her up, ''Sorry, I didn't mean to. Is you back ok?''

"It's fine,'' he said helping her to her feet, ''just a little unexpected, that's all.''

"Lucas Danes, I thought you knew be better than that?'' she scoffed, ''is anything I do ever expected?'' She leaned foward and planted lingering kiss on his lips.

"Nope, just that,'' he smiled.

The drive to Hartford was relatively quiet, but it was comfortable silence. Since they had been married, the two had gotten more accustomed to the type of quiet they both could enjoy.

Construction zones throughout the highway made the trip to Hartford over an hour long. In one particular stop a construction worker made it clear that it would be about twenty minutes before they could travel on.

"Are you kidding?'' Lorelai complained leaning her forehead on the dash board. ''I am so tired, I just want to sleep.'' she said.

"Well then, why don't you?'' she gave him a look of confusion. ''C'mere,'' he said gesturing to his lap. She smiled and reached down to take off her sandals, afterwhich she set them neatly on the floor. She slid over on the seat and pulled her legs up under her. Her head fit perfectly into the space between his stomach and the stearing wheel on his thigh. Luke stroked the hair from her neck and softly rubbed her there. His touch sent shivers up her back and she gently shook. He stroked her upper arm and reached behind the passengers seat and pulled out a blue fleece blanket. He threw it over her and when he did she tucked herself into it. Luke rubbed her back and soon enough she was snoozing off.

Twenty minutes later Luke started his truck and slowly pulled through the rest of the construction. Thirty long, slow minutes passed until they were in Hartford. Luke didn't want to, but he knew he should wake Lorelai up.

"Hey, babe,'' he whispered, ''we're here and I need the guys address,'' he lighty shook and rubbed her stomach.

She sat up and knuckled her eyes, ''Oh my god,'' she said sitting up, ''I am so tired. I don't know why, but I'm excited to see those pictures.'' She gave him the direction to the studio and they were on their way.

A mere ten minutes later the two drove up to a quaint little studio just outside Hartford. Luke opened the door for Lorelai and they walked hand in hand upstairs to get their photo albums.

As they walked in there was a chime that came from over the door and a petite little women came to meet them.

"Hello, mine name is Regina,'' she said offering her hand. ''I am Walker's wife. Can I help you?''

"Yeah, hi. I'm Luke and this is my wife Lorelai,'' he said as Lorelai shook her hand. ''Walker said that our photo albums were done and that we could pick them up?''

"Can I please have your last name please?'' she questioned.

Lorelai tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, ''Yes, Danes,'' she said.

"Ok, I'll go get them from the back. You two can just sit here for

now,'' she said gesturing to the small loveseat across thr room. With that, she turned silently and headed to the back of the brightly painted room, and disapeared behind the curtain hanging in front of the door.

Luke and Lorelai padded across the hard wood floor, still hand in hand and sat down.

"I'm so excited to see our pictures!'' she giggled resting her head on Luke's shoulder. He gave her hand a tight squeeze before he heard Regina's heels on the hardwood.

"Ok you two. It looks like you ordered two scrapped albums and a set of separate copies. Walker also framed a picture of you two because he thought this was one of the best pictures he's ever taken. You two photograph well and you also look adorable together,'' she smiled.

"Oh that's so cute!'' Lorelai squealed. ''I love the candid shots, they're so much better! Thank you Regina, and thank Walker for us.''

"Yes, thanks Regina,'' Luke agreed.

"Ok then, I'll see you guys later. And I'll tell Walker you enjoyed the picture.'' Regina handed them the albums and bid them a good day.

Luke and Lorelai reached the truck downstairs and Lorelai was already flipping through the photos. Luke had handed her the albums but held on to the framed picture. He hadn't seen any of the other pictures, but he already new this was his favorite. The framed picture was the two of them sitting on the bench under the gazebo. Their entwined hands sat in their laps, Luke had an arm around her back. They were kissing and through the kiss they each wore a smile. They looked happy, this was the main reason Luke loved this picture. Lorelai's complexion was flawless, her tiara sat gorgeously in her perfect hair, not to mention her beautiful smile. Plus he had to admit, he did look pretty good in a tux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Inga. This chapter is just continuing right after chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! **

Lorelai and Luke were driving to Rory's house when Luke suggested that maybe they give her a call before just stopping by.

''Ok, fine, I know she'll be there,'' Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

"I know she'll be there, but just in case. You know?'' he asked.

She dialed a familiar number and soon Rory picked up.

"Hello?''

"Hey kid, what's going on?'' Lorelai was weary of the noise in the background.

"Not much mom, Colin and Finn are here throwing a Life and Death Brigade party. They're planning their next big stunt but they're having some problems coming up with ideas because Logan's not here... so I'm pitching in.''

"Oh,'' her voice fell, ''So you're pretty busy yeah?''

"Pretty much, why?"

"No reason. Just checking things out. I'll let you get back to your party,'' she said hiding the disappointment.

"Ok, Iove you mom. Talk to you later.''

"I love you to babe. Bah bye,'' she hung up her phone and turned to Luke, ''Ok, you were right mister smarty-pants, she's having some sort of party... so do you just wanna go to lunch?''

He put his hand on her knee, ''Yes, and if you want I'll even take you shopping.''

Her eyes lit up and she agreed to go shopping.

The rest of their afternoon was fairly quiet, but relaxing nonetheless. It was around seven o'clock when they started to leave Hartford and by eight thirty, they were pulling into the driveway.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should take your jeep into the shop to have that bumper looked at,'' Luke said walking into the house. He had noticed it on the way in and decided to mention it to Lorelai.

"No, it's just fine. I like it the way it is,'' she shot back.

"You are your mothers daughter,'' he replied going to put his hands on her waist, but she grabbed his wrists.

"Yeah? And what the hell is that supposed to mean?'' she asked him annoyed. She turned and started up the stairs when Luke grabbed her forearm.

"Lorelai?'' he said.

"No, Luke. Don't Lorelai me. If I'm so damn stubborn,'' she waved her hands, ''then maybe you can sleep on the couch.''

As she ascended, the stairs all Luke could think was 'what did I do?'

Lorelai reached her bedroom and flopped down on the bed. She rubbed her temples and thought of how nice it would be to get some sleep. Her thought was quickly shot down by the empty space that would accompany her all through the night.

She changed into a pair of shorts and one of Luke's t-shirts. She laid down in bed, but couldn't sleep. She felt guilty for barking at Luke for no reason. She knew she had to fix things.

She started down the stairs and found Luke lying with his hand over his forehead.

She could tell that he was not asleep so she called out his name, "Luke?" he didn't move or respond in anyway. ''Look, Luke. I know you're not asleep, and I just came down here to apologize for barking at you,'' she moved to the arm chair across from the couch. ''I know I've been moody lately, and there's a little something I have to tell you. Actually, it's a big something,'' With that Luke whipped around and sat straight up.

"I think I'm pregnant?'' she whispered. Before she even knew what was happening Luke had swept her off her feet- literally. They were both standing, Luke more than Lorelai at this point. He held her about five inches off the ground and pulled her into a tight hug. After quite a long embrace Lorelai pulled back. She held his cheeks in her hands, ''You're not mad?'' she asked him.

"Lorelai...why would I be mad? You're knocked up with my kid, how could I be mad?"

"Ok, when you put it like that,'' Lorelai chuckled. ''So you'll come to bed? I don't even know why you're out here anyway.''

"You know, the bumper, whatever,'' he said waving his hands.

''Right, right... but do you forgive me?'' she said giving him her puppy eyes.

"Yes of course,'' he gave her a kiss on the forehead and spun her around, nearly knocking over the lamp that sat on the side table.

"I love you... I love you... I love you!'' she squealed kissing him.

"I... love you...too.'' he said clearing his throat.

"Why, Lucas Danes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're crying,'' she said wiping a tear from under his eye.

"I know,'' he said turning his cheek away, ''It's just. I never thought we'd have the whole package, and now we do...'' he said sniffing, ''I'm just so happy.''

Lorelai cupped his cheek and turned him facing her. ''I'm pregnant, and we're going to have the whole package,'' she smiled. ''Now please,'' she drawled, ''let's go to bed.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's Inga. I want to apologize profusely for my lack of updates. I have had a way busy summer so far and it's just finally starting to settle down. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning Luke and Lorelai were sleeping quietly when Luke's alarm went off. He quickly shut it off knowing that if he did Lorelai wouldn't wake. He untangled himself from her limbs and quietly snuck downstairs.

This morning Luke was planning to make his pregnant wife a huge breakfast in bed. She was carrying his baby and for the next nine months, she was his queen. His pregnant queen.

A half an hour later, Luke's magnificent breakfast was done. He slowly ascended the stairs and he heard Lorelai's voice, ''Oh Luke!! I smell bacon, and yummy goodness, and you'd better your ass in here!''

Luke couldn't help but smiled and he was still chuckling when he walked into the bedroom.

"Did you sleep well beautiful?'' he asked.

"Yes, very well. Until I smelled your cooking. Sooo, I turned over, rolled into your pillow, and wanted you even more,'' she smiled. ''So, if you don't mind,'' she patted the bed next to her.

"Ok, I made you pancakes, bacon, eggs, and sorry to break your heart, decaf,'' he said sitting on the bed.

"That's ok. Actually, I don't want any coffee. The thought makes me sick.''

Luke leaned over her stomach and whispered 'god bless you' then gave it a little kiss.

"Hey Luke? Do you want to come to the hospital with me do find out the sex of our baby?'' she asked stoking his hair.

"I thought you had to wait like four months or something?'' he said.

"Yeah I'm just asking,'' she said kind of embarrassed.

"Lorelai, look at me,'' he turned her head, ''you don't have to ask me about anything like that. If you go into labor while I'm in the middle of pouring a cup of coffee, I'll drop it in the customers lap and speed to the hospital. I'll be by your side the whole way.''

As the morning wore on, the food on Lorelai's tray was slowly consumed in between talking and sleeping.

"Luke!'' Lorelai exclaimed, ''I have to call Rory.'' she leapt out of bed and grabbed the phone from the bed stand. She dialed Rory's cell and she soon picked up.

"Mom?''

"Hey babe, guess what?'' she said urgently.

"Wha...''

Lorelai cut her off, ''I'm pregnant!!!''

"No? Are you serious?'' she scream, ''Mom!! I'm so excited!!!!!''

"I know me too. And Luke is SO great. He's going to be the best dad in the world,'' she said climbing onto the bed.

"I'm so happy for you mom. Call me later okay? I love you, and tell Luke I love him too. Bye mom.''

"Bye kid, I love you too.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next five months went by relatively quickly. Lorelai had morning sickness the whole time, and Luke held her hair back the whole time. It was now December and a light blanket of snow covered the ground. Lorelai had a scheduled appointment to find of the sex of the baby on the 16th. Luke was, even if not more than Lorelai, excited to finally find out the sex of his baby. He'd been waiting five months for this, and finally the day was here.

"Wow,'' Lorelai said walking into the lobby of the doctor's office, "This is the first time in forever that we're actually on time.''

"It's an important day. I am in awe as well,'' he said sitting her down. ''I'll go check in.''

When he returned he started filling out massive amounts of paperwork until a nurse called their name.

"The Danes'?''

Luke and Lorelai stood up hand in hand and walked back into the examine rooms.

"You guys can have a seat in here,'' she led them into a small light blue room. ''The doctor should be in soon.''

Lorelai went to get on the little bed, until she felt Luke's hands on her waist. He lifted her up and then sat down on the chair across the room.

"Are you excited?'' Lorelai asked shifting on the paper covered bed.

"Yeah, I just hate the smell here,'' he said stubbornly.

Just then, a rather stout woman walked into the room. ''Hello,'' she chimed, ''Lorelai, how are you? This must be Luke,'' she reached out for his hand.

"Yeah, hi,'' Luke stammered.

"Well, today is one of many routine baby check-ups, but today we'll find out what the sex is,'' she smiled.

"Then here we go. Let's take a look shall we?'' she said turning on the ultrasound. Lorelai laid down on the bed and Luke gently pulled up her shirt revealing her round supple belly.

Dr. Maughn rubbed some clear blue gel on her stomach and Lorelai winced at the coolness. Luke situated himself next to Lorelai and he entwined her hand in both of his.

The doctor quickly told them what they should be expecting to see through the monitor and before long, a tiny heart beat appeared on the screen. Lorelai squealed and kissed Luke's hand. Luke couldn't help but smile. Their faces were glowing until another little heart beat appeared on the opposite side of the screen. Lorelai's face turned into shock, as well as Luke's, and her grip tightened.

"If you didn't already notice, there's not only one. It looks like you have yourselves a little boy and a little girl,'' Dr. Maughn said pointing to indicate the genders.

Before either of them had time to pick their jaws off the floor, Dr. Maughn informed them that they were both healthy babies.

"Wow,'' was all that Lorelai could manage to get out.

She glanced around to Luke until he spoke, ''You're gonna be really fat,'' he said straight faced.

''Luke?'' Lorelai gasped.

Luke was still in awe until he realized what he said. ''And you're gonna be sexy as hell,'' he chuckled.

Lorelai was blushing for the rest of the appointment, in which the doctor explained every thing they needed to know concerning twins.

They walked through the parking lot in an awkward silence until Luke breeched the gap. ''So, it looks like I'm gonna have to get another car uh?'' he said.

"Luke?'' Lorelai said grabbing his waist and pulling him to a stop, ''are you mad?''

"What?'' he gapped, ''No, are you crazy? I'm just letting it...''

"Sink in?'' she finished.

"Yeah,'' he said swallowing thickly.

"We're having twins!'' she exclaimed.

Luke sprouted a grin and chuckled, ''Yeah, yeah we are.''

He opened her door for her and the ride back to the Hollow was surprisingly comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's Inga. Sorry for the lack of updates, I hope you enjoy this one! Please review!**

It was now February and the winter cold was at it's climax. One particularly cold night Lorelai tugging on the covers awakened Luke.

"Luke,'' she whispered hoarsely. ''Dammit Luke. Gimme some covers!'' she said her voice rising.

Luke woke up in a haze, oblivious to the situation. ''What's wrong?'' he asked sleepily.

"I'm freezing my ass off, and you're taking all the blankets!'' she gestured to the stacked blankets over his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry,'' he muttered as he straightened out the blankets. He threw the huge comforter over her bulging belly and softly whispered ''c'mere'' as he opened his arms. She turned away from him and scooted back into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her in hopes of keeping her warm. Apparently, it worked, ''thank you,'' she whispered kissing his forearm.

''Goodnight babe,'' he said kissing her sweetly scented hair. ''I love you.'' She responded with a grunt and he knew that she was all ready half asleep.

The next morning, Luke was once again woken up Lorelai's stirring. She released herself from Luke's arms and briskly walked to the bathroom. Luke thought it was just another routine visit to go pee and he fell back asleep until he heard her moaning. He slowly shuffled into the bathroom where he found Lorelai knelt over the toilet. She was throwing up profusely, so naturally, Luke bent over to hold her hair back when she started spitting up blood. He was half way to the ground when he shot up, ''Oh my god!'' he yelled. He grabbed a bucket from under the bathroom sink and lifted Lorelai up from behind her knees and back. He practically ran outside and into the truck. On his way to the hospital, he didn't stop for anything.

When they finally reached their destination, Luke ran Lorelai into the maternity ward. ''My wife is sick!'' he cried. ''Somebody help!'' In less than ten seconds, Lorelai was being wheeled behind the big doors, and all Luke could do was pray.

Twenty agonizing minutes passed until a nurse came through the big doors. "Ahem,'' she cleared her throat making her presence known to Luke.

"Oh, yeah...right...hi," he said standing up.

"Yes, hello. Sir it looks like we have some bad news,'' Luke's face dropped and he landed straight back into his chair. He covered his face with his hands, as the tears started coming.

The scrub clad nurse knelt beside him, ''We did all we could, it just looks like Jill didn't have the strength to...''

"Jill?'' Luke asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you are Drew aren't you?''

Luke wiped a lingering tear from his eye, ''No. I'm Luke...Luke Danes.''

"Oh...oh, I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Your wife, Lorelai, correct?'' Luke nodded. ''She's doing just fine,'' he breathed a sigh of relief. ''She has a small case of pneumonia, her body temperature dropped so rapidly and the twins reacted, well...ya know.''

"Ah, damn,'' he muttered.

"Excuse me?'' she replied.

"Last night I accidentally took all the covers, she woke me up, freezing. That was only, what?'' he peered at his watch, ''three hours ago? Shit, this is my fault.''

The nurse could tell Luke was beating himself up, ''Really, Mr. Danes. Your wife is completely fine. In fact, she is able to leave now if you're ready.''

"You mean today? I can take her home?'' he asked.

"Yes sir. Please just follow me.'' she said standing. She led Luke behind the double doors, and as soon as they passed through, he saw Lorelai sitting in a wheel chair, waiting.

He ran up to her and kneeled down in front of her, ''I'm so sorry hon. It'll never happen again,'' he gave her a huge hug, which she greatly returned.

"Luke, it's not your fault. Now let's just please go home.'' she smiled.

When they arrived back in Stars Hollow, Luke abruptly pulled to a stop in front of the diner.

"I'll be right back,'' he said. Before Lorelai got a chance to respond, he was almost inside.

When he returned to the truck, he opened the door and threw two hot pad blankets onto Lorelai's lap. ''Ok. Here we go,'' he mumbled pulling away from Luke's.

"Hon,'' Lorelai said finally speaking, ''I can't use this, it says right here. 'Do not use if pregnant','' she pointed to the label.

''It's for your feet,'' he said glancing at the tag, ''If you don't put it on your back or belly, you'll be fine.''

"Ok, thanks babe, and remember-what happened today was not your fault,'' she looked deeply into his sea blue eyes. ''Ok?'' she reassured him by grabbing his hand. He gave her hand a tight squeeze, and nodded his head. He now knew everything was just fine.

When they returned home it was a little after 8 and Lorelai was getting hungry. "Luke?'' she hollered downstairs, ''Will you make me something to eat?''

"Yeah sure, what do you want?'' he called back to her.

She came walking down the stairs in a pair of Luke's grey sweatpants and an extra large B52s sweatshirt. ''Whatever you're willing to cook, I don't really care,'' she said.

She walked into the kitchen with her hands stroking her belly.

"How does pancakes sound?'' he asked grabbing a frying pan out of the cupboard.

"Sounds good as long as you hurry,'' she smiled.

"Why don't you go watch a movie while I cook breakfast,'' he suggested.

"Okay, I'm just going to get a glass of juice,'' she said pointing at the fridge.

"I'll bring it out to you, just go pick a movie,'' he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. She leaned back into him for a moment then walked into the living room.

Two minutes later Luke walked into the living room carrying a glass of orange juice. He found Lorelai on the ground in front of the TV still choosing a movie. Luke stood just watching his lovely wife. Moments later she settled on The Way We Were. "Luke!'' she yelled.

He jumped slightly and set the glass on the coffee table. Lorelai peered behind her and gasped, ''How long have you been there?''

"Long enough,'' he chuckled moving toward her. He put his hands under her armpits and she grabbed his shoulders. He supported her weight and pulled her from the floor. When she was on her feet, she gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek. After their short embrace, Lorelai made her way to the couch while Luke put the movie in.

"Food should be done soon,'' Luke said handing her the remote.

"Thanks babe,'' she grinned.

Twenty minutes later Luke walked into the living carrying a plate for him and Lorelai. He stepped over Lorelai's propped up legs and sat on her left side.

"Let's eat,'' he announced setting her plate on her lap.

"Smells good,'' she said inhaling the sweet, maple aroma.

The couple finished eating half hour later but remained on the couch watching the movie. Lorelai was now laying on her side with her head in Luke's lap, whose feet were resting on the coffee table. The movie was nearly half way over, and Luke was thirsty.

"I'll be back,'' he said lifting Lorelai's head off his lap. ''I'm gonna go get a drink.''

Lorelai just grunted and laid her head on the couch.

Two minutes later Luke returned with a glass of water. Lorelai was now sitting on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands. Luke could hear her soft cries.

"Lorelai,'' he said sitting by her side. ''What's wrong hon?''

"I can't believe that Hubble left Katie,'' she sobbed.

Luke chuckled under his breath, ''It's okay Lorelai really. Everything will turn out all right.'' He couldn't believe she was crying over The Way We Were. She'd seen this movie a hundred times.

"Luke...'' she sobbed. She tucked her feet under herself and threw her upper body over Luke's lap. She tightly hugged his midsection and cried into his shirt.

After ten minutes in this same position Luke's leg were starting to go numb.

"Okay,'' he grunted. ''New place I can't feel my legs,'' he said lifting her up.

He slid them off the couch and onto the floor. Luke sat with his legs outstretched in front of him and Lorelai quickly sat herself between his legs. He reached behind him and grabbed the throw that was on the couch, and softly tossed it over Lorelai.

They sat there for the remainder of the film. By the end Lorelai was sleeping and Luke didn't want to wake her. So, instead, he maneuvered himself out from under himself and gently lifted her onto the couch. He re-covered her with the blanket and planted a kiss on her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

The crispness of February was now melting into March. Lorelai's stomach had almost doubled in size, and the twins were healthy as ever. Lorelai's maternity leave had begun a couple weeks prior to the beginning of March. At the start, Lorelai could not come to terms with the fact that her inn would have to run without her. Now, three weeks into her vacation, she was used to all the sitting and lying around.

One lazy afternoon Lorelai was watching a Brady Brunch re-run, when Luke walked in on his routine check-up.

"Lorelai? You home?'' he asked walking in

"Living room!'' she yelled.

He walked in and set a takeout bag on the coffee table, and then he sat down by Lorelai. He kissed he belly and whispered hello, sat up and gave his wife a hello, and planted kiss on her lips.

"Thank you,'' she said pulling away. ''SO, how long can you stay?''

"About an hour and a half. Caesar and Lane are both there now, so until I have to get back...I'm all yours.''

"I'm actually pretty tired, so I was thinking maybe we could just take a nap,'' she yawned.

"That sounds good to me,'' he replied. ''Here, let me help you up,'' he said pulling her to her feet.

Lorelai sauntered up the stairs with Luke close behind. Lorelai headed for the bathroom and Luke was going to prepare the bed.

When she got back from peeing, Luke was already laying in bed clad in his undershirt and jeans.

"Would you like to join me?'' he smiled pulling back the sheets.

"Oh would I ever,'' she grinned climbing into bed. Soon there after they had assumed their new regular sleep position; Lorelai faced away from Luke, and his hands resting on her protruding belly.

"Sleep tight,'' he whispered kissing her neck."I love you.''

"I love you too hon,'' she said rubbing his hands. ''Sleep well.''

In time, both of them were drifting and soon dead asleep.

As Luke fell asleep, he thought of how nice it was that he could spend sometime with his wife. It may not have been so intimate at first, but he learned to enjoy their closeness while they napped. He was always so much more energized during the day, and he had Lorelai to thank for that.

Lorelai fell asleep to Luke absent-mindedly stroking circles on her belly. As he did so, she thought of how great Luke was for putting up with her. He always made her feel beautiful, and loved. He didn't ever take anything she said to heart when she was in 'one of those moods'. However, most importantly, he wasn't going anywhere. She has the whole package for good, and he's the only one it would ever be with.


End file.
